


Я не такой, каким был ты

by Twinkling_Alice



Series: K~Poetry [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkling_Alice/pseuds/Twinkling_Alice
Summary: 10 серия 2 сезон
Relationships: Munakata Reishi & Suoh Mikoto
Series: K~Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982554





	Я не такой, каким был ты

Я не такой, каким был ты.  
Я не такой, и всё же вот:  
Надтреснуты мои мечты  
И совершен переворот.

Всё с ног на голову в душе,  
Вокруг бессмыслица одна;  
Я отступаю от клише  
И безрассудствую ва-банк.

Что решено, тому и быть,  
Я не привык внимать речам:  
Они не смогут изменить  
Судьбу, понятную лишь нам.

Я не такой как ты, и что ж,  
Возможно, правда я глуплю.  
Пережитого не вернешь,  
Но я душой не покривлю,

Сказав, что я уже не тот,  
И что падет не только Меч;  
Ты совершил переворот  
Во мне — об этом вся и речь.

**Author's Note:**

> 10 серия 2 сезон


End file.
